PROJECT SUMMARY ? PHYSIOLOGY CORE The Physiology Core offers a wide range of services to promote the use of humans and animals in physiological studies of diabetes. The long-range objectives and goals of this Core are to understand the pathophysiology of diabetes and its complications. The Core provides advice and hands-on-training to investigators in clinical studies of non-diabetic and diabetic humans, large-scale analyses of pancreatic islets, metabolic phenotyping of mice, generation of mouse models of diabetes and obesity, studies of the role of the microbiome on diabetes and obesity, and use of model organisms such as Zebrafish and Drosophila in diabetes research. Working with the Cell Biology, Genetics and Genomics, and Circadian Rhythms Cores, the Physiology Core allows integration of in vitro and in vivo studies of diabetes.